Gifts Worth Giving
by Hadican
Summary: Happy wants to get Natsu a gift for his birthday, and really it should be simple, but for the members of Fairy Tail nothing is ever so cut and dry. One Shot.


**Author's Note:** Another cute and fluffy one shot for Happy? Hm, perhaps I'm lulling everyone into a false sense of security, or maybe I'm just too sentimental and sappy for my own good right now. We'll see...

* * *

Gifts Worth Giving

His white tipped tail swished back and forth as he stared at one of the items in the prettily decorated storefront. The blue cat's mouth watered as he looked at that mighty fine fish setting on a bed of ice. Why it looked positively-

Shaking his head violently the Exceed smacked himself on the head to release himself from the fish induced stupor.

"No! I have to find something for Natsu!" he vowed, marching off and away from temptation.

He bet it smelled good...

His nose twitched at that thought. Surely it would not hurt to smell the fish, right? Smelling something did not mean you automatically had to buy it.

Unbidden he padded back towards the fish store and before he knew it he was inside. When had that happened? The smell that hit him made his mouth water uncontrollably and it was far too late to think about leaving.

"A little blue cat?" a deep voice suddenly remarked and Happy looked up to see a large, burley man with the bushiest beard he had ever seen looking down at him. He wore a white apron that was stained with blood and fish guts. Seeing the drool that was dribbling down Happy's chin and the starry eyed look the Exceed had made the man chuckle."Ah, I see, you like fish yes?"

"Aye!" he said with a little more gusto than usual. He saw the one that he had been spying from the street, and this had been a mistake, he was going to buy it! It looked positively delicious! Curse his cat instincts! Curse fish for tasting like heaven! He slammed his paws over his mouth. Blasphemy...

A chuckle brought him out of his stupor and he looked to see the man shaking his head.

"I see you are interested," the man chortled and Happy's ears lowered. "If you have the jewel for it, why not buy, yes?"

"W-Well...it does look really tasty! B-But I'm actually trying to find a gift for my best friend, s-so I can't waste it on something for myself!" It took all of his willpower to say that and not give in to temptation.

"Hm...quite the conundrum," the man said, rubbing his bushy beard in thought. He snapped his fingers and grinned. "Ah, would you mind running me an errand? Do that and I'll give you the fish for free!"

"Aye!" he agreed, speaking before thinking. The man nodded his head and disappeared into the back of the fish shop. Happy waited patiently...well about as patiently as he could with the idea of getting that glorious fish for free and still being able to afford a gift for Natsu.

The man returned moments later with a brown package in his hands. It was rather small and fit easily in Happy's paws. On the package an address was scrawled.

"Give it to a girl named Melanie," the man instructed and Happy was out the door in two seconds flat. Spreading his white wings he took to the sky, mouth still watering.

* * *

It took a while to find the two story house, mostly due to Happy being way too excited to think straight, but as he knocked on the door those jitters died down. There was yelling on the other side of the door...and it sounded angry.

The door suddenly slammed open and Happy had to make haste or risk being crushed by it. Thankfully he managed to get far enough back. A thin man with gaunt features was standing at the door. Glasses hung on his beak like nose and his eyes were narrowed as he looked at the blue Exceed.

"And who might you be?" the man growled. Warning bells went off in Happy's head. This guy was bad news.

"Oh, um...I'm Happy, is M-Melanie home?" Before the man could reply a young teenage girl with ginger hair and blue eyes shoved him aside, smiling broadly at Happy.

"How good to see you, Happy!" she said, ushering him into the house. The man made a displeased noise in the back of his throat. Without even glancing at the man with the glasses she said briskly, "This is my friend, I asked him to come over today, we'll be up in my room!"

Dragging the confused Exceed behind her they made their way upstairs. Opening the door at the end of the hall she ushered Happy inside before closing it behind them with a soft click. Blinking he watched as she pressed her ear against the door, as if expecting them to be followed. Several moments passed before she was satisfied with what she heard or rather what she did not hear.

The girl let out a soft sigh before turning to him.

"Sorry about that," she said, looking at him awkwardly. "But I didn't want him to know why you were here...You are here to give me that package, right?"

Breaking out of his confused stupor the Exceed nodded then held out the package for her to take.

"Uh, yes, mister fish man told me to give this to you," he winced after saying that. He had been too excited at the prospect of getting that fish to even ask the man's name. Melanie giggled at that and took the package.

"Well 'mister fish man' is my father," she said, her voice going quiet. A somber air suddenly hung in the room. "I haven't seen him in a long time now..."

"Why not?" Happy asked before he could think better of it, but he was really curious.

"Hm? Oh...it's because my step-father, the man who answered the door, and my father don't like each other," she murmured and ran her fingers across the package idly. "He's kind of forbade my father from visiting me or my mother."

"Oh..." he said and his ears lowered. A giggle made his head snap up.

"That's such a sad face you've got," she said gently and patted his head. "And for someone you hardly even know."

"W-Well it doesn't matter if I've known you for ten minutes or ten years, nobody should be treated like that," Happy said, nodding his head as if to confirm his belief through action as well.

"You're right...but I'm kind of stuck here," she murmured, resting her head in her fee hand. "At least until I get old enough to leave the house, but I don't want to leave mama with him...Still, he acts like such a gentleman around her..." Blinking a few times she blushed at her musing aloud. "I'm sorry, look at me, spilling out my guts to a blue cat I just met..."

"Sometimes it's good to get things off your chest! Then eat fish!" he said, and his stomach growled at the thought of fish. She laughed at that and nodded.

"Seems like words to live by," she beamed, before looking down at the package. Happy would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about what was inside and he waited with baited breath as she began to open it. Carefully she slid her finger nails across the tape, easily cutting it, and opened the first flap revealing a white box inside. Sliding it completely out of the package she removed it and smiled.

Inside was a necklace, it was simple and not particularly girly, but beautiful all the same. At the end was a faintly glimmering blue stone with an inscription carved on the smooth surface. A small white paper was inside and she retrieved it, reading the parchment her smile only grew. Gently she tucked the piece of paper into a pocket on her pants.

"Thank you for bringing me this, Happy," she said, wiping at the tears that hung onto the edges of her eyes.

"Ay-" the door suddenly slammed open and in walked her step father.

"What have I told you about shutting your door?" the man growled and before she could hide her father's gift his dull eyes landed on the glimmering blue stone. The man did not take long to put two and two together. The scowl somehow deepened further if that was at all possible. Melanie gasped as the necklace was quickly snatched from her hands.

"No, that's mine!" she protested and jumped to her feet and tried to get the necklace away from him. The man raised his hand, balled into a fist, and Happy was not sure when he had moved, but then pain exploded on the side of his head.

He heard a feminine gasp followed by the sound of shoving and a grunt of pain from the man. The Exceed felt arms wrap around him and they were moving. Melanie opened a door as Happy realized that they were in the bathroom. He heard the door rattle as she practically slammed it behind them and the soft click of the lock sliding into place.

All that could be heard for a few moments were Melanie's harsh pants followed by a few sniffles.

"Are you...alright...Happy?" she cried, tears pricking her eyes. "What am I saying? You're head is bleeding!" It was? When had that happened? Oh. The man had been holding the necklace and the stone had probably hit him in the head..."Here let me-" There was a rustling and he watched as she rifled through a cabinet. The teen pulled out antiseptic, cotton balls, and wrapping.

She had just finished cleaning the wound when her step-father began pounding on the door. She jolted and dropped the cotton ball. Quickening her pace she quickly wrapped Happy's head and tugged it gently to make sure the wrapping was snug, but not tight.

Happy blinked sluggishly as something cool was placed around his neck. The Exceed looked down and saw the stone, now cracked, resting against his stomach. Confusion lit his eyes.

Standing the teen opened the window of the bathroom and gently picked up Happy. Instinctively his wings appeared.

"Wait," he protested and she stilled. The sound of pounding seemed so far away in that moment. She cut him off before he could say any more.

"It'll be easier this way," she murmured, and Happy shook his head. A thoughtful look crossed her face. Happy watched as her hand went to her pocket where she had put that paper. "Besides, I have what really matters..."

"But-"

"If the necklace is out of the house he'll calm down, I promise," she said, but Happy had a hard time believing her, if the pounding on the door was any indication.

"Hey, Happy, do you have a family?" she asked suddenly.

"Aye..." He thought of Natsu and everyone at Fairy Tail.

"What are they like?"

"The greatest," he murmured, his head was starting to pound less and sense was returning to him. Her arms trembled around the Exceed as several emotions crossed her face all at once and each one broke his heart.

"I'm glad." His heart constricted at the warble in her voice. She sounded as if the very idea was nothing more than a fairy tale. A fantasy. _Natsu and the others are good at making things like that come true..._

It was then that weightlessness overtook him and he instinctively spread his wings to fly. Hovering in the air he turned back towards her. Gritting his teeth he felt like there was more he should do. He should not leave her with someone like that! He would not!

"Natsu taught me to never give up! No matter what!" he cried. "You shouldn't be left alone with someone like him!"

"Happy..." the tears kept falling, the next words made him gasp, and his eyes widened. "You can't save everyone."

"Fairy Tail can!" he cried with the conviction and fervor of childlike faith. "Natsu and Erza...a-and Gray and Lucy! We'll save you!"

"Happy," Melanie said firmly and he stopped his tirade to listen to her. She drew him gently into a hug that he returned with trembling paws. His head was still pounding and it hurt, but the pain in his chest was worse. The Exceed's ears twitched when her voice returned, quiet, but firm and grateful. "Thank you, but this is my fight."

"Nobody should have to fight alone," he protested weakly. She giggled softly, but the sound was cheerless.

"It will be okay, I promise," she murmured and the door behind her gave way. The man bustled in and Happy flew backwards to avoid the man's blind fists. Seeing that the Exceed had the necklace the man's ire seemed to calm.

"You certainly aren't welcome back!" the man shouted, and shut the window, locking it. Pulling the curtains closed Happy could not see inside any longer. There was no yelling, but he still did not like the idea of leaving her there by herself. Yet he was surely locked out now...Gritting his teeth the blue Exceed flew back towards the fish man's shop. Maybe Melanie's father could help!

* * *

He stepped inside the fish shop and he could see the man in the back, cutting up some fresh fish. Pushing the smell aside, which made his stomach curdle rather than growl, he walked to the back.

When the man turned to him there was a shocked expression on his face at the sight of the Exceed's bandaged head, before realization dawned on him.

"I...am sorry-" Happy cut him off

"You have to go and help her!" he shouted even as his voice wavered. And to the Exceed's shock and frustration all the man did was sit heavily on a rickety old stool. He had all the looks of an imposing, but somehow wounded bear. Eyes, small but bright where now cast in thick shadow as he leaned there, propping himself up with his thick arms.

"Little cat," the man said, and the softness, no, the sadness of his voice caused the Exceed to halt. "I cannot."

That frustration he felt returned tenfold. That...that didn't make sense!

" _Why_?" he asked, and was surprised at how calm he sounded. He didn't feel calm. He watched as the man rolled up his sleeve and revealed what appeared to be a shackle, but the band had no chain. Frowning he tilted his head in confusion. What was that?

"This band is enchanted," the man said solemnly. "I cannot leave, my friend. An altercation occurred between myself and _that_ man, and it has been made so that I cannot leave my home, my shop."

The man leaned even further forward and his bulky form began to shake. His thick hands came up to press against his face.

"I am worthless," he murmured bitterly. This man before him could not leave his home, could not go to his daughter's aid...Then what did that mean for Melanie? Righteous fury enveloped the Exceed. The situation felt impossible, but Happy was no stranger to facing the impossible. As a member of Fairy Tail he was used to such situations.

"Don't give up!"

"Did you not hear-"

"No _excuses_!" the Exceed shouted all the more, shaking his head. His eyes scrunched tight as he clenched his paws. "Don't give up! Don't give up on Melanie mister fish man! It doesn't matter if you can't leave _! Fight_!"

"Fight? Look where that got me..."

"Y-you don't have to fight with fists!" the Exceed shouted. "W-Words can be powerful too! If you aren't going to fight for Melanie than what's going to happen to her?!"

He thought of all of his friends, no, his _family_ and what he would do in that situation. Even if nothing changed he could at the very least say he fought until the bitter end, right? And yet, here was a man that had just given up and that was unacceptable to Happy. Yes, the situation was tough, and yes there were so many risks, but...but family was worth that. Family was worth going to hell and back for.

Images of Natsu flashed through Happy's mind and his conviction strengthened.

"Even if you can't get out of here..." he said, his outburst had left him fatigued. "You should still fight..."

"Leave," came the man's solemn response and Happy's eyes widened in shock. The man stood and Happy took a step backwards at the imposing image he made. Gulping he could only give into the man's request. What good would arguing more do? And yet...He felt his heart clench at the very idea of just giving up. Giving up when someone was in danger and just letting it go.

"What about the necklace?" he asked as he tried to change tactics.

"Keep it." Before he could respond a cleaver came down inches from his tail and he yelped, taking flight.

The man watched as the blue Exceed disappeared from sight before sighing roughly.

"I am sorry, blue cat," he murmured and he turned to look at the cleaver embedded in the ground. His eyes looked at the shackle that bound him to his house and he clenched his fist. "But I do not want you to see..."

* * *

Happy flew until his wings almost gave out. He landed not too far from the entrance of Fairy Tail thankfully, but his reprieve was short lived as a realization dawned on him. He had yet to pick up a gift for Natsu! Unfortunately for the Exceed most shops were already closed for the evening.

Wait...he blinked and looked down at the blue pendant around his neck. That...that could work? His ears lowered as he realized it was cracked and while normally that would make it a terrible gift he felt...he felt like he _should_ give it to Natsu. He blinked and turned the blue pendant over, realizing it had something inscribed on it. In beautifully flowing letters was the word " _family."_

Gritting his teeth he felt tears bubble up.

* * *

"Here Natsu!" the blue Exceed shouted and put as much cheer in his voice as he could.

"Thanks Happy!" the dragon slayer said, grinning. Happy wore a grin that practically matched Natsu's. The pink haired mage blinked a few times as he got his first good look at his best friend. There was wrapping around his head. The grin faded into a curious frowned. "Hey, what happened?"

"Oh, this? I tripped, it doesn't even hurt!" the Exceed chuckled sheepishly as he tugged on the bandages. That seemed to alleviate Natsu's concern and he went back to grinning.

"You should be more careful," Lucy said, smiling softly at the Exceed. She looked at the pendant and arched a brow. "Hm, it looks cracked...You should have told the shop owner."

"That's what hit me in the head," Happy chirped before looking sheepishly at Lucy. "Ah, he said that all sales were final."

"I think it makes it better," Natsu said, grinning as he turned the pendant over. The grin only grew as he saw the inscription. Slinging an arm around the blue Exceed he gave him a side hug. "Thanks again, Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

The night's festivities really began to take off. Gray and Natsu ended up in a competition to see who could eat the most cake and Gajeel tagged along. To put it mildly most occupants never got a piece of that cake. Naturally Happy had cheered on his best friend but in the end all three ended up losing after eating just a little too much. Needless to say they would probably never be able to eat cake again and no one else would either after that display. Happy shuttered at the still too fresh memory.

His thoughts drifted off before a somber feeling filled his gut again. He hoped...he hoped everything had turned out. No, he would go by tomorrow and check. Even at the risk of getting hit on the head again. He just hoped everything had turned out alright...

* * *

 **End**

...

...

 **Author's Note:** I don't know what I was thinking, but here it is. I regret nothing! Actually I regret everything, go fig. Still it's done and I'm happy. Well, not really. There were different places I was going to take it, but I thought keeping it ambiguous at the end was important since there was a message I was trying to deliver. *rifles around.* That message is in here somewhere! Alright, enough rambling from me. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
